


blue heaven midnight crush

by phantomthieves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, a lot of soft moments between them, little to no angst, really they’re just trying to find the right way to tell each other they’re in love, yup they’re lil dummies who can’t confess to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthieves/pseuds/phantomthieves
Summary: It was pretty typical.Keith and Lance, head over heels for each other, both afraid to say something and make it real, even if it was something they both dreamt about.Lance honestly wasn't sure how or when he'd ever tell him.However, the last thing he expected was that a vacation--turned into a wedding--would be the thing that pushed him to finally confess how he feels to Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> phew okay i haven’t written a vld fic in forever!!!!! like since last year!!! but here i am, a few weeks before season 7 is released, whipped as fuck.
> 
> i’ve been sitting on this idea for a little while now and finally decided to go ahead and write it. i plan on two, possibly three chapters bc i want this to be a short sweet little thing, but we’ll see if it goes anywhere else!
> 
> thank you so so much for taking the time to read, and i hope you enjoy it!

  Lance’s laugh was contagious; the second you heard it, you couldn't help but laugh right along with him. His smile could light up an entire room, pure joy emitting from him, easing even the worst unpleasant feeling.

  He shone like the sun in the day and glowed like the moon at night, the freckles on his face spread across his cheeks like the stars against the night sky. His eyes were bright blue supernovas that exploded into Keith's heart whenever Lance looked at him, the stardust spreading throughout his chest and making him burn and sparkle like nobody or nothing else could.

  God, if he could be what Lance looked at all the time, if he could feel his gaze on him, feel that smile against his skin, hear that laugh… Keith would give anything. Being around him made Keith feel as if he were in heaven, like nothing could go wrong, any sadness or anger leaving the second Lance wrapped his arms around him and told him everything was okay.

  But Keith... 

   Keith was fire, burning hot and bright, passionate and caring. Just one look from those dusky eyes could warm Lance's whole body enough to keep him hot for minutes even after Keith looked away. 

   Those same eyes held galaxies made of love, concern, caring, passion, everything anyone could want in someone. Keith held all of it, even if he had different ways of showing it. Even if, sometimes, he couldn't show it at all. 

   His hands, rugged and calloused from all the sports he did when he was younger and all the outdoor things his older brother took him to do, still managed to give off a gentle touch whenever they were laid upon Lance. 

   The soft, simple smile he had could melt anyone's heart, and Lance was no exception. That smile meant the world to Lance, and he'd be damned if he didn't become happy whenever he saw it. Whenever that smile was on him, for him, about him...Lance fell just a little more in love with him.

   He wanted to see it every day, and fall asleep to it every night. He wanted to wake up to those galaxies looking back at him, that smile warming him up all the way to his fingertips, feel that touch, soft but rugged. 

   Both of them felt this way, both of them wanted these things. Both of them wanted each other, inside and out, but... God, how do they even say it? 

   How do they say it when they're so afraid of finally letting each other know? 

 

* * *

 

 

  Keith looks at the clock on the dashboard, then back at the long, dark road ahead of him. Just past three in the morning. He sighs quietly, blinking to wake himself a bit as he grips the steering wheel a little tighter. He glances over at Lance beside him, fast asleep as he rested his head against the window, the moonlight making his tan skin seem to glow a little. He looks through the rear view mirror at the two asleep against each other in the backseat. Pidge had her head on Hunk's lap as she curled up, Hunk’s hand resting on her back as he slept against the window. Keith can't help but smile to himself as he looks back at the road ahead of him.

  They still had over six hours to go before they reached where they were going; Lance’s sister Veronica had insisted Lance and his friends come for a visit before they all got started with school and work again once the summer was over. It was nice and warm in LA, and she insisted it was perfect vacation beach weather, and even better that her parents had a beach house they hardly used anymore. Keith had offered to take the driving night shift, since he found it hard to sleep at night as it was. He enjoyed the quiet of the night, the soft sound of the AC running and the barely audible music from the radio being the only noises he could hear. It was relaxing to him.

  It's quiet up until Lance shifts a bit in his seat, opening his eyes a little to look at Keith. “How the hell are you still awake?” He whispers, breaking the silence, and Keith jumps a little bit in surprise, looking at Lance. He relaxes and smiles a bit.

  “Energy drinks and insomnia,” He murmurs back, only mostly joking.

  Lance shakes his head, chuckling quietly as he closes his eyes again. “You've been driving all day, why don't you let me take over?” He asks, his voice starting to trail off a little bit as he tries to get through his sentence without nodding off.

  “Because you're about to fall asleep again,” Keith whispers, a bit amused. Lance hums and smiles, shrugging.

  “I can wake up if I need to.” He forces himself to sit up and rub his eyes, yawning. Keith shakes his head.

  “No, no, I'm fine Lance,” He assures him, gently pushing him over and against the door again with a smirk. “Go back to sleep.”

  Lance chuckles, then stares at him for a moment, going quiet. Keith looks over at him, seeing those moonlight-illuminated blue eyes fixated on him. It makes his heart skip a little beat. “I'm awake now,” He whispers, smiling at him. “I want some alone time with you anyways.”

  Chuckling, Keith looks ahead of him again. “We’re not really alone, Lance,” He tells him, smiling a little.

  Lance shrugs. “Alone enough. We're the only ones awake,” He points out, smirking. He pokes Keith's shoulder playfully, and Keith bites his lip, smiling at him.

  He nods a little bit, relaxing into his seat a bit. “I guess you have a point, yeah,” He murmurs. “So…what are we supposed to do now, then?” He asks, voice quiet as he looks at Lance again, deciding to go along with him.

  Lance can only shrug before he reaches over and gently takes Keith's hand off the steering wheel, taking it into his own and lacing their fingers together. “Nothing,” He whispers, smiling a little as he rests his head against the window again, not letting go of Keith's hand. “Might sound cheesy, but…” He sighs quietly, closing his eyes. “This is good. Just kinda chilling with you. Even if we don't talk.” He squeezes Keith's hand.

  Keith looks down at their hands, then at Lance. “Yeah, it's good,” He whispers, gently squeezing Lance's hand back, watching as Lance gives him a soft smile. Lance doesn't say anything more, slowly falling back asleep, never releasing Keith's hand. Lance's grip loosens as he sleeps, but Keith can't bring himself to let go of his hand, keeping his other hand tight around the steering wheel.

  It felt good to feel Lance's skin against his, even if it was just their hands, even if this was an innocent little action anyone could do. Every time he touched Lance it felt like…like he could tangibly feel that little spark between them, that flicker of love and emotion they held for each other. They held it in their hands, down to their fingertips, and when they brought it together, when they touched in even the simplest way, everything just felt right for a moment. They felt connected and close, moreso than when they simply stood right next to each other, or gave each other a quick hug. Even just a graze of their fingertips against each other's skin brought that emotion to the surface. They knew how the other felt. Of course they knew. But something deep inside both of them stopped them from saying it, from talking about it, from bringing themselves to confess.

  It wasn't the fear of rejection, not at all.

  The just…couldn't. They were just afraid of the possibility that finally saying it would change them. That it would take away what felt like their little secret--even though nearly everyone could tell something was up with the two of them. They would be making everything official, which is something the two of them didn't know how to really handle quite yet. They'd been dancing around a relationship for about a year now, and it was wearing them down a little. It was harder to ignore, harder to push aside. Harder to not spill their feelings already. 

  Keith once more looks down at their hands. He very gently brings then up so he can kiss the back of Lance's hand before putting it back down again, sighing quietly. It's Pidge who breaks the silence once more, just a few minutes later.

  “You really love him, don't you?” She asks quietly, half asleep, her words slurring a little bit. Keith sighs and, after a couple seconds of silence, nods a little bit, even though she can't see him do so.

  “Yeah,” He responds, and she laughs a little, barely audible.

  “Then tell him,” She whispers before slipping back to sleep. Keith glances at her through the rear view mirror, smiling slightly.

  If only it were that easy.

 

* * *

 

 

  Lance hums in satisfaction as he gets out of the car and stretches out, feeling the warm morning sun against his skin. Keith had driven all night, and had even gotten them there a little early. The others all slept the whole rest of the drive, which he didn't mind at all. He rubs his eyes as he gets out if the car, pressing the ‘lock’ button on the keys before sliding them into his pocket and yawning. Pidge and Hunk look at Keith, who actually looks dead tired.

  “You okay buddy?” Hunk asks, and eyebrow raised. Keith nods, smiling a little.

  “Mhm, I'm fine. Just a little tired,” He tells him, shrugging a bit. He puts his hands in his pockets. “I could use a nap though,” He murmurs, and Lance walks over, patting him on the back and smiling.

  “There's plenty napping space inside. C’mon guys, you have to meet my parents!” He grabs Keith's hand, then gestures for everyone else to follow as he starts walking towards his parents’ house. Keith has a little trouble keeping up with how fast Lance is walking because of how tired he is, but he manages just fine. He is a bit surprised when Lance doesn't even knock before entering. He lets go of Keith, then throws his hands up, grinning. “Mama! Estoy en casa!” He shouts, and there's an audible gasp from the kitchen, the thud of something being dropped, then hurried footsteps. Lance's mother beams when she sees her son as she walks into the living room.

  “Ay, Mijo, it's so good to see you!” She says with a chuckle as she goes over and hugs him tight. He hugs her right back, sighing happily. “It's been _so_ long, Lance, we've all missed you so much--Veronica especially.”

  Ah, his sister. He missed her a lot too. “Sorry if we interrupted anything,” He murmurs before he steps away. His mother shakes her head.

  “No, of course not. I was just making breakfast for you all--ah, that's right!” She turns to the other three standing behind Lance. “I'm so sorry, where are my manners?” She smiles and gestures for them to come in. “How are you all? Tired, hungry?” She asks.

  Keith gives her a tired smile. “We’re fine, Mrs. McLain,” He murmurs, and Pidge and Hunk both glare at him.

  “Speak for yourself, pal, I'm starving,” Pidge mutters, gently elbowing Keith out of the way. She steps in front of Mrs. McLain and gives her a winning smile. “I'm Pidge, and that's Hunk,” She points her thumb at him over her shoulder. “He's probably dying to help you in the kitchen, the guy's a cooking nut.”

  Hunk chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I…I mean, if you want some help, I would love to-”

  Mrs. McLain claps excitedly. “Yes, of course! I'd love to have a hand, Lance’s brothers and sister never want to help. Come, come!” She gestures for Hunk to follow her, but then she suddenly stops and turns to Keith, almost as if just remembering he's there. “Ah, wait.” She crosses her arms and smiles at him. “I already know you. Lance has talked about you a lot over the phone. And, I've seen those selfies. Very cute.” Both Keith and Lance blush at that, a scowl crossing Lance's face as he crosses his arms.

  “Gee, thanks, mom,” He mutters, looking away as Keith chuckles. Mrs. McLain just grins playfully.

  “Hush, you know I'm only teasing. Oh! Lance, I forgot to tell you, Veronica will be driving you to the beach house. Your father and I, we'd prefer to relax at home. No busy vacation for us,” She murmurs with a little smile, and Lance looks back at her, shrugging and smiling.

  “Don't worry about it. Speaking of, where's dad? Work?” He asks, looking around.

  His mother hums quietly. “He's at work. And your brothers are far too busy to come visit every once in a while,” She says rather bitterly, waving her hand in dismissal. “And your sister is probably still in bed. Do me a favor and get her up while I get your friends settled for breakfast, Mijo,” She says as she nudges him in the direction of the hallway. Lance nods and walks off, allowing his mother to gather his friends and push them all to the kitchen to get them fed. He heads to Veronica's room down the hall, but she pokes her head out of her door before he can knock on it.

  She grins and grabs his wrist, pulling him into her room before he can properly react. She needed to talk with him privately. “Ver-”

  “Oh my God, it's so good to see you!” She squeals as she hugs him tight. “It's been forever, what the hell?” She demands, stepping back and putting her hands on her hips.

  Lance smirks, crossing his arms. “I've been busy with work and school, focusing on graduation, you know. The good stuff. And what have _you_ been doing Veronica?” He asks smugly, leaning in and narrowing his eyes.

  She chuckles. “Well, since you asked.” She hides her hands behind her back for a moment. “I didn't want to tell you quite yet, since it was kind of supposed to be a surprise, but…” She swings out her left hand, lowkey shoving it in his face to show off the little diamond ring she had on her finger. “Andre proposed!” She exclaims, an excited look on her face.

  Lance's eyes widen, and he covers his mouth in shock. He takes her hand with his free hand and inspects the ring. He uncovers his mouth. “Holy shit, he proposed? Oh my God!” He laughs and hugs her tightly, trying not to tear up a bit. “When is- when's the wedding?” He asks, taking her shoulders and holding her at arm's length.

  She bites her lip. “Well…we’re kind of eloping,” She murmurs, looking nervous.

  Lance shakes his head, blinking away his surprise. “Eloping…” He runs a hand through his hair. “Okay, um… first of all, _what the hell_? How long have you had this planned?” He demands, and she shifts her weight from one foot to the other nervously.

  “About three, four months now?” She responds, just a bit guilty for leaving her brother in the dark about this.

  “Damnit, Veronica…” He rubs his hands over his face, sighing. “You should've told me. Like, come on.” He huffs and crosses his arms. "So when are you planning on doing this whole eloping thing?” He asks, looking at her.

  “Ah…the thing about that is, um…” She rubs the back of her neck, now looking more nervous than before. “That's why I wanted you to come down here. Not just a vacation. I wanted you and your friends to be here for my wedding thing,” She murmurs. “I know it's really, really last minute, but-”

  He chuckles, shaking his head quickly. “Of course we'll be there, V!” He tells her with no hesitation at all, even through the shock. “You could've just told me that's why you wanted us here, jeez. Ugh, it's fine, don't even worry about that. But…wait, what do Mom and Dad have to say about this?" He asks. "They've been planning your wedding since you were like, ten," He reminds her, visibly confused. 

   Veronica sighs. "That's the thing. We don't want something big. It's not...it's not us. I love our parents but you know how they are. Go big or go home."

   "But why don't you want them to know?" He asks, and Veronica sighs. 

   "Listen, Lance. I don't want to disappoint them or make them sad by dashing away their hopes of giving their little girl the huge wedding of her dreams." She waves her hands to enunciate. "So I wanna do this in secret, just us. And...I'll let them have their party later." 

   Lance sighs and smiles a bit. "Yeah, okay," He says quietly, looking at her. "You've got my word, I won't say a thing."

   Veronica smiles brightly and hugs him again. "Thank you, Lance."

 Lance smirks, squeezing her a bit. “Shush. But hey, seriously, I'll talk to the guys, see what they think about going to the wedding. They love you, I'm sure they'd be happy to go.”

  She smiles and ruffles his hair, chuckling when he nudges her hand away with a grin. “Thanks,” She says quietly. He gives her one last quick hug.

  “No prob. But we should get to breakfast, Mom's got them all in the kitchen and she's probably telling them really embarrassing stories about me, so-”

  She nods quickly, gently nudging him towards the door. “Yeah, yeah, of course.”

  They head out of her room, Veronica sneakily sliding her ring off her finger and slipping it into her pocket as they walk into the kitchen, where, as Lance suspected, his mother is telling the group about the time he and Marco decided to have a contest to see who could eat the most sand while they were at the beach. Pidge and Hunk are laughing it up, and Keith is just shaking his head, covering his smile with his hand.

  His mother keeps talking through her laughter, grinning when Lance and Veronica walk in. “-And Marco ate next to nothing, but Lance ended up eating about two whole handfuls of sand, and he spent the rest of the night with this horrible stomachache because of it-”

  “Aw, man, come on. _That_ story is the one you have to tell?” He grumbles as he sits down at the table next to Keith. Veronica takes a seat next to Hunk, who gives her a little wave and a smile.Veronica smiles at them, pretty happy to see the three of them again. She hadn't seen them since she'd gone upstate to see them for Christmas.

  After giving Veronica a quick wave, Keith grins and Lance. “So…How'd it taste?” He asks, nudging him with his elbow. Lance rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

  “It tasted like sand, Keith, because I ate sand. And it was awful.” He huffs as Pidge and Hunk laugh again.

  “Matt once did that on a dare, actually,” Pidge mentions with a smile as her chuckles die down. “We were at this water park, though, and it had sand by the bigger pools. I dared him to eat it and he just...did it before I even told him what I'd do in return.” She smirks. “I mean, I wasn't gonna do it, but still.”

  “Of course he'd do it,” Hunk says with a shake of his head and a smirk. “Your brother is _kind of_ an idiot, Pidge,” He murmurs, and Pidge nods in agreement, humming solemnly.

  Lance, glad the attention is now off of him, turns to the variety of dishes his mother is placing on the table. “Ah, nice,” He goes to grab a plate from the stack his mom sets down, but she smacks his hand, making him hiss and pull it back. “Mom-”

  “You know the rules. Guests first,” She reminds him with a little glare. Lance sighs and sits back in his chair as Pidge and Hunk start serving themselves. Keith waits a bit before grabbing his food, which isn't very much since he's more focused on thinking about a nap. He's a bit too tired to eat very much.

  Breakfast is filled with idle chat and catching up on what's been going on. Veronica says nothing about the engagement or the wedding; Lance expected that, though. Veronica seemed determined to keep this from their parents, and let Lance tell his friends later on. 

  After spending the day relaxing--and napping, in Keith's case--Veronica helps her mother get sleeping arrangements ready for everyone. Lance offers to let Keith bunk with him in his room while Hunk and Pidge shacked up in Marco’s old bedroom. Keith, still tired despite napping, gladly follows Lance into his room, ready to get more sleep. Lance pulls back the covers, flopping down in his bed and sighing. He can't help but laugh a little when Keith crawls over to him to lie on the spot next to the wall. “Dude-”

  “Sorry, I like sleeping near the wall. I feel like I might roll off if I slept on the edge,” He murmurs, settling in next to Lance. He looks at him as Lance turns off his lamp, the room going dark, save for the natural moonlight from outside coming in through the window. Lance just shrugs and pulls the covers up, turning to face Keith as they lay next to each other.

  “It's fine.” He smiles a bit at him, looking his face over just a for a moment. “You look hella tired,” He says with a quiet chuckle, and Keith closes his eyes, smiling.

  “I am _exhausted_. It's not every day you stay up over twenty-four hours, and then only take a thirty minute nap.” He rubs his eyes a little, sighing. Lance laughs a little.

  “I told you to let me drive, dumbass,” He says, grinning at him. Keith huffs, pursing his lips a bit.

  “You needed your sleep,” He murmurs in his defense, and Lance rolls his eyes, nudging him with a little smirk.

  “Well so do you,” He murmurs, looking at him, looking into those stormy gray eyes of his. Keith looks right back at him, not expecting him to talk or anything, just enjoying lying next to him.

  Lance takes a quick look at Keith's lips, an urge to kiss him welling up inside of him. He wanted to. He wanted to pretty bad. After a moment of thought, Lance brings a hand up to gently cup Keith's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Without really noticing that he's doing it, Keith leans into his touch, letting out a soft breath. He wouldn't admit it, but even simple little touches like this were just amazing. He's never been a touchy-feely person, and he was frankly pretty bad at physical contact and affection. But that didn't mean he didn't like it. He doesn't say anything when Lance scoots closer to him, and he just closes his eyes when he can feel Lance's breath against his lips as he leans in close…and then Lance holds his breath, pulling back away from him. Keith opens his eyes again to look at him, a bit confused. “Lance?”

  Lance quickly cracks a small smile to ease the bit of tension growing between them, shaking his head a bit. “Mm, I'm sorry,” He whispers. He hesitates for a second or two before he presses a kiss to Keith's forehead. “Night, Keith,” He whispers before turning away from Keith, closing his eyes. His heart was pounding; Had he _really_ almost done that? He'd kissed people before, of course, but this was _Keith_. He was worried about taking things too far.

  Keith stares at him for a moment, surprised at how quickly Lance had changed his mind, before he bites his lip a bit, turning away from Lance too. He'd wanted to kiss him; then again, he kind of always wants to kiss him. He wanted to tell him to turn back around and do it, but he can't bring himself to. Honestly, they hadn't yet. _Yet_. They'd been toying around with this little thing of theirs for quite a while but they'd never done one of the simplest things they could. Keith was still holding out hope they'd get to that eventually. Oh well, he could wait.

    He's waited this long already, hasn't he? 

 

* * *

 

 

  Keith is relieved that not only is the beach house only an hour or so away, but that Veronica is driving them. He's done enough driving for a while. Once there, they get everything into the beach house, pausing here and there to look out over the ocean, feel the sun, kick the sand up a little bit. Pidge and Hunk, who have hardly ever even seen a beach in real life, are more entertained than anyone else by the change of scenery. They don't really help bring anything in, sitting in the sand and enjoying the warm sun and the sounds of the ocean.

  Lance huffs a bit at them as he grabs their suitcases from the car and brings them inside. “That's everything,” He murmurs to himself as he sets them down by the door. He turns and looks at Keith, who is sitting down on the bench in the bay window facing the beach in the living room, just looking out. He goes over to him. “Hey, you okay?”

  Keith looks up, then nods. “Yeah. They really are happy just…sitting in sand,” He murmurs as he observes Pidge and Hunk now lying back completely in the sand, their sandals having been kicked off now. Lance crosses his arms, smiling a little.

  “It's pretty warm out today, I bet it's nice,” He says quietly, shrugging a shoulder. Keith smirks a bit.

  “I bet it is. Delicious too, huh?” He teases him, smirk turning to a playful grin as he nudges him with his elbow. Lance scoffs, scowling at him.

  “Oh, shut up,” He mutters, shoving him gently.

  Keith laughs, shaking his head a little. “I'm not a fan. That shit gets everywhere, it's so annoying.” He rests his back against the wall. Lance sits down next to him, looking out with him.

  “You got me there. You like the ocean though?” He asks, turning his attention to Keith, who makes a little face.

  “Not really. I'm fine just…sitting on the beach and enjoying the view,” He tells him, and Lance nods slightly, looking back out the window. It's silent for a moment or two before Keith sighs. “So…what did you and Veronica talk about earlier?” He asks. “You guys both seem kinda nervous.”

  Lance goes a bit tense before he sighs. “She was gonna tell you once we got settled here, but um…We’re actually here for her wedding,” He explains, and Keith's eyes widen a bit, surprised. Before he can speak, Lance continues. “She and her fiancé are kind of eloping in a couple days, and she wanted us all here for it. She didn't want my parents finding out, so she's been keeping everything a secret from them.”

  Still surprised, still not really knowing what to say, Keith takes a breath. “Wow, okay then.” He thinks for a moment, then crosses his arms. “I didn't bring anything nice to wear,” He murmurs.

  Lance relaxes, laughing. “Dude, none of us do. I'm pretty sure our beach clothes are gonna be fine,” He assures him, nudging him. “It's not that big of a thing anyways. It's just gonna the four of us going.”

   The only wedding the four of them had been in was Shiro and Adam's wedding a few years back. They'd all been thrilled to be included, and Lance was certain the other two would be just as excited as this as they had been back then. 

  Keith nods a bit. “Yeah. Jeez, she's getting married…” He sighs, sending a glance in Lance's direction. Deep down, at the bottom of his heart, he wonders if he'd ever be able to marry Lance.

 

* * *

 

 

  The night before Veronica's little wedding is filled with chatter and nerves and a bit of planning. They're just going to have it right on the beach in front of the house, they'll go out to dinner afterwards, and that'll be that. Veronica will be married, and the group gets to enjoy the rest of their vacation like they intended. Pidge and Hunk are both thrilled to be a part of it; they'd brought matching shirts that looked like tuxedos for their own enjoyment, but it appeared they'd come in handy now. They high five over that little fact, pretty pleased with themselves. At the end of the night, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith all dismiss themselves to go to bed.

  Lance notices Keith is being pretty quiet, but he doesn't say much besides ‘goodnight’ when he walks off. After the three of them have gone to their respective rooms, Lance looks at Veronica. “You ready for this?” He asks, smiling a bit.

  Veronica takes a deep breath, smiling a bit. “Yeah, I think I am. I'm really excited.” She okays with the ring on her finger. “I just…love him so much. Being his wife is gonna be amazing,” She says fondly, mostly to herself.

  Smiling a bit, Lance rests his head on her shoulder. “I'm really happy for you, V,” He murmurs, sighing quietly. “I know you've loved each other for a long time, you guys deserve to be happy.”

  Veronica sighs after a moment or two of silence and takes his hand, patting the top of it. “Lance…tell me something.” He looks up at her, and she continues. “How are things going with Keith?”

  Lance goes a bit still, staying quiet for a second. “What do you mean?” He asks, even though he knows damn well what she's talking about.

  Veronica huffs and squeezes his hand. “You know what I mean. Have you asked him out yet? Made a move? Anything?“ She asks, turning to look at him a little better. “Last time you called you told me you were going to.”

  Shifting nervously and looking away from his sister, Lance sighs. “Look, I-” He takes his hand back and runs it through his hair. “I haven't been able to. I don't wanna ruin what I've got with him. I mean…things are good. I'm scared of messing that up.”

  Veronica rolls her eyes. “Lance, I know you're in love with him, and I'm pretty sure he does too. Just…say something to him. Maybe...make things official.” She shrugs a bit. “I know tomorrow is my wedding, but I-I want you to be happy too. He makes you happy. You make _him_ happy, I know you do.” She takes his hands again, holding them tight. “Just go for it.”

  Lance looks at her for a moment, a visible look of worry on his face. Jesus, he didn't know if he could do this. Making everything official, making it real…it scared him. Like he said, he didn't want to ruin anything. He didn't want to overwhelm Keith, because that happened every now and then if things got too intense or emotions ran too high. It was just the way he was. And this was pretty big. “Maybe,” He says quietly, standing up after squeezing her hands. “We should get to bed. Big day tomorrow,” He murmurs. Veronica nods in agreement, standing up with him. She gives him a big hug before heading off to the room she claimed.

  Lance waits there for a moment before he glances at the door to Keith's room. He bites his lip, thinking everything over. He could do this. This had all been building up for a year now, which sounds ridiculous when Lance thinks about it, but…Veronica was right. He had to tell him, especially when he knew Keith felt the same. He takes a deep breath and gently knocks on the door. It's quiet on the other side for a moment before Lance hears the door unlock.

  Keith opens the door and looks at him, a little confused. “Is everything okay, Lance?” He asks quietly, and Lance smiles and nods.

  “Yup. Yeah, everything is great.” And he stops talking there, leaving a bit of a silence between them. Oh come on, Lance. This was stupid. You can talk to him.

  Keith glances around a bit before leaning against the doorframe. “Okay,” He finally says. “So why did you…why did you knock on the door?”

  Lance exhales, closing his eyes and shaking his head a bit before he looks at Keith again. “...do you wanna go for a drive, Keith? Just the two of us?” He asks, his voice soft and a bit hopeful.

  Keith stands up a bit straighter, looking a bit confused, a bit curious, and just a tad worried. What did Lance want to do this for? There were a good few possibilities, but Keith doesn't have much time to think, before his lips are moving before his mind can catch up. “Yeah, sure,” He says with a little smile.

  Lance visibly relaxes, giving him a little smile. “Grab a jacket,” He tells him quietly before he walks off to grab the keys. He grips them tight in his hand, reminding himself to keep calm. Deep down, he knows it'll be so much easier than his over imaginative mind is telling him. Deep down, he knows every bit of feeling will be returned.

  What was he so worried about?


	2. Chapter 2

 The tide has rolled in, covering the parts of the beach that were clear earlier in the day. Lance has taken them to a beach about half an hour away, one he knew would be secluded and deserted at this time of night. Bonfire goers were pretty common in this area, and Lance didn't want any interruptions. Keith pulls his jacket around himself, tucking his hands under his arms as he and Lance worked their way down the beach. The salty air was blowing around them, but it wasn't too cold, at least. Keith looks at Lance, who's got his sandals in his hand.

  “So...what’d you wanna come out here for?” He asks, taking his own off and setting them down in the sand. Lance shrugs a little bit, looking back at Keith.

  “We haven't really hung out together in a while, so I figured…” His voice trails off a bit, but Keith offers him a little smile. 

  “Okay,” He murmurs. They both turn and watch the waves come and go, both of them silent. Keith sits down in the sand, sighing quietly. “It's nice out tonight,” He says, deciding small talk is a but better than no talk. The silence between them wasn't awkward or tense, but...Lance must've brought him out here for a reason. He just didn't know what yet.

  Lance looks down at him, then sits. “Yeah.” He looks up at the night sky. The moon was full, lighting up the whole beach in a soft pale light. The stars out here were big and bright, twinkling every now and then. He lies all the way back, not even caring he's going to get sand everywhere now. Keith chuckles and lies down with him, inching just a bit closer to him. 

  “You know, I really don't get out of the city enough,” He tells him as he looks up at the stars. “I never see the stars this bright.” At least, he hadn't in years. He grew up out near the desert, and this was a common sight at night, but after his parents died, he and Shiro moved out to the city with Adam. He missed those little balls of brightness more than he thought; they reminded him of home. 

  But the definition of home was slowly starting to change the longer he spent with Lance. 

  Lance smiles a bit. “Yeah. I grew up out here, so I saw this all the time. But I'll never get tired of it, to be honest.” He folds his hands on his stomach, sighing happily. 

  “It's one of the things miss most about home,” He murmurs, looking up at the sky. “Me and Shiro would climb up on top of the roof, and we'd lie there and just look at the stars and point out all the constellations until Dad got pissed and told us to get off the roof,” He says through a bit of laughter, and Lance laughs along with him. 

  “That happened a lot didn't it?” He asks with a smug smirk. When Keith snickers and nods, Lance nudges him. “Jeez, troublemaker.” 

  Keith rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” He says with a fond smile. After a beat of silence, he looks back up at the sky. “Do you know any of the constellations?” He asks, and Lance purses his lips, looking up. 

  “Other than the Big Dipper? Nah,” He says, shrugging a bit. 

  Keith hums quietly, quickly scanning the sky until he picks out a constellation he recognizes. He points up at it. “Do you see that group of really bright stars that's kind of bunched together?” He asks. 

  Lance raises an eyebrow and scoots closer to Keith, resting his head near Keith's shoulder so he can better follow where Keith's finger is pointing. When he spots the group of stars, he nods slightly. “Yeah, I see it,” He tells him. 

  “That one is one of my favorites. It's really lame, but whenever I look at it now I think of us- because there are five, right? With Shiro, anyways. But, um, each star represents a lone traveler way back when, but they came together to make something brighter and stronger than what they were on their own, and they were never alone again.” He pauses. “At least, that's what Shiro told me back when he was showing them to me.”

  Lance laughs a little. “Nah, that's not lame, I like that,” He tells him, looking at him. Keith smirks a bit. 

  “It's lame,” He repeats, looking over the sky again. He points at a different area when he sees another he recognizes. “There. The one with four in a row.” Lance follows where Keith is pointing, then nods when he spots it. 

  “Okay, what's the story for that one?” He asks.

  “That's suppose to be a guy. The story for this one is pretty sad. Apparently this guy was an outcast. He didn't think anyone in the town needed him, and he felt really alone, like he wasn't important to anyone. Even though he felt that way, he still stepped up and defended whoever he could when the town he lived in was attacked. He ended up dying, but he died protecting the people he cared about. So they put him up in the sky to remember him.” 

  Lance frowns a little. “That’s sad. Poor guy,” He mumbles. 

  Keith shrugs slightly. “But now we have this whole constellation for him.” Lance nods in agreement, and Keith looks out again. His eyes stop on two bright stars, one tinted red, the other tinted blue. The colors were light, but just dark enough to see they were different colors from the pale stars around them. “That one…” He points at it. “That one is my favorite,” He says quietly.

  Lance looks at him. “How come?”

  “Well… it’s not really a constellation I guess, just those two stars, but um…” He sighs quietly. “It doesn't really have a story. Whenever I see them, I just…” How does he put it into words? “Shiro said he'd never seen those stars before, so there was no story. So I made one up. It's really…boring, but…they were two people who loved each other, and they never wanted to be apart. So…they were put up in the sky, where they could be together forever.” He bites his lip, a bit embarrassed. He was a little mad at young teenage him for coming up with something so cheesy. To be fair, he'd just come to terms with his dumb crush on Lance and was a bit...lovestruck. 

  Lance chuckles. “That's cute.” He perches himself up on his elbow, looking down at Keith. He can't help but think that he looks really damn beautiful right now. The waves crashing a few feet away, the wind blowing their hair a bit, Keith's eyes seeming to glow as he looked back up at Lance… His heart starts beating a bit faster as the nerves started to creep up. 

  Keith swallows nervously. “It's…it's dumb…” He whispers, looking away. 

  Lance shakes his head a bit. “It's not. I didn't even know constellations and stars had stories, so like…it's cool you could make something up like that.”

  Keith starts playing with his hands a bit, still not looking at him. “I don't know. It gets kinda boring out in the desert, so...making up stories for stars is just something to do.” 

  Not saying anything for a moment, Lance brings a hand up to gently take Keith's chin, turning his head so he's looking at him. “I didn't…I didn't really bring you out here to look at stars,” He admits quietly. Keith looks at him, watching as Lance's eyes look over his face before landing on his lips for a second or two. 

  “Then what?” Keith asks, voice hardly audible now. Lance moves himself so he's on top of Keith, hands on either side of Keith's head, nearly straddling his hips. Keith's body tenses up a bit, eyes widening slightly. Oh God, was-? Was this really happening right now? 

   “Keith…I-I don't know why I took so long. I don't know why I can't say the words I've been wanting to say to you since we were in high school,” His voice is trembling a little, a nervous laugh making its way past Lance's lips as he struggles to keep his composure. “Keith, I'm in- I'm in love with you.” Keith's heart skips a beat, and before he can even think of something to say back, Lance keeps talking. “I know I should've said this a lot sooner-”

  Keith swallows nervously, as his subconscious starts to take over, and he's moving before he's thinking. He starts leaning up a bit closer.

  “-but I was scared of all of this. I know it was dumb to be worried, because I know you feel the same-”

  Keith rests his hand on Lance's cheek, and Lance shuts up when he sees how close Keith is. 

  “What are you..?”

  Keith just shakes his head a little, smiling and kissing him, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of Lance's lips against his own. This was a feeling he's longed to feel for too long now. Lance can't bring himself to argue or say anything more about this, so instead of ruining the moment, he kisses Keith right back, sighing quietly against his lips as Keith wraps his arms around his neck. A moment or two later, Keith pulls back, looking up at him. “I love you too,” He whispers, just a little breathless. “I love you too.” 

  Lance can't help but laugh and kiss him again, holding the sides of his face in his hands, unable to keep the smile off his face. He was more happy than anything that he was here right now, bathed in moonlight with the man he loved, underneath the stars with a million different stories to tell. 

 

***

 

  Veronica stands in front of the floor length mirror, looking herself over as Hunk stands behind her, patiently braiding her hair. “I look okay, right?” She asks quietly, and Hunk smiles and nods.

  “Of course you do,” He says quietly, looking at her through the mirror. He ties off the braid, then grabs the headpiece he and Pidge made the day before with some flowers they'd found around the house. He carefully sets it on top of her head, adjusting it a bit before he grins. “Gorgeous.” 

  Looking herself over once more, she tears up, a bit overwhelmed now that it's all come together. “Jeez, I'm really getting married,” She whispers, and Hunk nods, humming. Pidge pokes her head in the door after a quick knock. 

  “Hey, Andre is ready. You ready for this, V?” She asks with a little smile. Veronica turns and nods, sniffling a bit. 

  “Yeah, I'm ready,” She says before taking a deep breath and heading out the door. Lance is patiently waiting for her, and when he sees her, he breaks into a grin. 

  “You-” He laughs a little, looking her over. “You look great,” He says quietly, holding out his arm to her. Veronica just smiles and takes her brother's arm. Hunk and Pidge head out ahead of them, shoving open the big back door to the yard where they had everything set up, to make sure everything is in place--to make sure the groom is in place, really. Hunk then holds out a thumbs up, and he and Pidge take their spots next to Keith. Lance looks at his sister, guiding her through a deep breath. He gives her a reassuring smile before he starts leading her out the door. 

  There's a little makeshift aisle in the sand, outlined by seashells and strands of seaweed they've collected from the beach. The sounds of the ocean were around them, the sky was clear and the sun was bright, the wind only there enough to gently blow their hair around… . perfect wedding weather. At the end of the aisle, Keith stood with Andre, having hyped him up a little bit for this. He'd been nervous, but Keith had managed to talk him down a little. Andre has his eyes glued to Veronica as Lance starts walking them down the aisle, but Keith…he's only looking at Lance.

  He hates himself just a little for thinking that he really could be standing up here one day, watching Lance walk down the aisle towards him… 

  He shakes his head a little bit, clearing his throat. Lance grins and gently lets go of Veronica, letting her take Andre’s hands in her own. He then steps in front of them, clearing his throat a bit so he can talk past the growing lump there. Don't cry now, Lance, you still have a whole thing to get through… “Veronica, Andre, you two have been in love for years. And honestly, I was wondering when you'd finally tie the knot. To find out that this dumb little vacation you wanted to take with us was really for your wedding was just…amazing. A surprise, but uh…a good one.” He looks at the two of them as they look at each other, love and adoration written all over their faces. “V, you've always had an eye on me. You've always given me that push when I wasn't sure about something.” He looks at Keith, who gives him a soft, fond smile. Lance returns the smile before looking at his sister again. “You taught me a lot about what love looks like. And it's an honor to be here for you today.” He finishes off his little speech, and Veronica sniffles a little.

  “Thank you, Lance,” She whispers, giving him a small smile as tears start slipping down her cheeks. Hunk and Pidge have lowkey teared up, trying to keep their cool. They have to try especially hard once Veronica and Andre start reciting their vows to each other, vows that are personal sweet, vows they'd thought over and gathered for years. 

  Keith is quietly listening, occasionally looking at Lance. After all they talked about the previous night, after all they said and did, Keith doesn't know if he could be happier. He knows that Veronica had something to do with Lance finally admitting what he'd been holding in for a long time. He knows that after this, he'd have to thank her for it. Once Veronica finally quiets, Lance clears his throat, getting through the ‘I Do’s. 

  “Awesome,” He whispers, grinning. “By the power vested in me by the internet…I now pronounce you married,” He says, bowing out as the other three start clapping when Veronica and Andre kiss.

  Lance looks at Keith for a moment, smiling at him. He’s pretty sure he's marry him some day. Of course, that was years away, but he could dream, couldn't he? It's not like he hadn't daydreamed about it or anything…even though he totally has. But this was Veronica's day. This was her wedding. He'd have his someday. 

  As dinner gets going in the yard, music playing as Hunk and Pidge grilled and the bride and groom chilled out, Keith and Lance slip away for a little while, heading out towards the water, their feet bare. Lance slides his hand into Keith's, lacing their fingers. “Today was good,” He says quietly, and Keith looks at him, smiling and nodding in agreement. 

  “Yeah, it was,” He murmurs, following Lance as he steps into the water, letting the waves come up around their ankles. Keith sleighs quietly and looks out over the horizon where the sun was setting and the sky was starting to turn shades of pink and orange, soon to be purple. “You're a great officiant,” He tells him with a smirk, and Lance laughs. 

  “The internet, man, you can do anything,” He says through a chuckle. The laughter dies down, and Lance smiles slightly. “They're really in love.” He goes quiet. 

  Keith nods. “Mhm,” He hums quietly, glancing down at where Lance is holding his hand. It was starting to tremble, and worry blooms in Keith's chest. “Um...are you okay?” He asks quietly, confused. When he looks up at Lance's face, he sees that Lance has tears in his eyes. “Wh- Hey, what's wrong?” He asks, taking his hand back so he can bring both up to cup Lance's face. 

  Lance sniffles, shaking his head slightly. “No, no, I'm fine, I just…” He rest his hand on top of Keith's, closing his eyes. “That's where I want us to go.” 

  “What do you mean?” Keith asks, scanning Lance's face for answers, wiping tears away with his thumbs as they start falling. “Lance-?” 

  “I think I wanna marry you someday,” Lance clarifies after a beat of hesitation, looking into Keith's eyes, looking into those sparkling galaxies. “I wanna be that in love with you.”

  Keith's heart skips a beat, his eyes widening a bit as Lance's words sink in. “You…” He swallows hard, surprised. “...really?” Lance can't help but laugh at that. 

  He moves to wrap his arms around Keith's waist and pull him close, hugging him. “Yeah, really,” He murmurs, chuckling as Keith hugs him back. “Really.”

  Keith closes his eyes, nuzzling into Lance's neck, unable to stop the stupid grin that comes to his lips. “Same here,” He whispers, squeezing him a little bit. Keith doesn't know what he was expecting on this vacation, but a wedding certainly wasn't it. And neither of them thought that a wedding would be what finally got them to fess up. 

  The night under the stars in the sand, this moment in the sunset, water and dimming sunlight around them, were moments already emblazoned in their hearts and their memories. These soft moments between them…it was all just the beginning. 

  Maybe they could put their own story up in the stars someday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was short and stuff, but it was just a little story I wanted to jot down bc I thought it was cute uwu  
> I have another klance fic in the early planning stages, so I'm hoping that inspiration to write it and plan it out sticks. anyways, thanks for reading this little thing, if you did. it means a lot to me.
> 
> *also I hella made up the constellations/stories even tho that was probably obvious. just. a dumb little scene I wanted to put in there
> 
> anyways, until next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this probably sucked but I needed soft klance after all the drama recently. ANYWAYS yeah I still hope you guys liked it, whoever decided to read it!! I hope I manged to snag your attention!
> 
> **also I hella had this written out before today but while I was revising it I found the opportunity to slide a little shiro/adam mention in there.....i love my canonically gay boy... what a king


End file.
